As technology dimensions scale for fin type field effect transistors (finFETs), the gate end region beyond the fin (gate endcap) and layer thicknesses for gate cap and spacers need to scale accordingly. However, as critical dimensions get smaller, these features create challenges that can adversely impact circuit density, product yield, and device variability. It is therefore desirable to have improvements in metal gate structures and methods of formation.